deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Rifleman Bank Station
The Rifleman Bank Station is a location in Deus Ex: Human Revolution - The Missing Link. The RBS is a mysterious naval base owned by Belltower Associates and located in the southwest Pacific. Adam Jensen visits the Station unwittingly after he escapes from the Hei Zhen Zhu, a cargo ship also owned by Belltower. In his search to find out what is going on aboard the station and escape, Adam discovers the role it plays in a sinister conspiracy. Background The Station was remodeled from another structure, possibly an oil rig sometime after 2025, as a supposed Military Base for Belltower agents fighting in the Australian Civil War further south. Unbeknownst to most of its inhabitants, however, the station served a much darker purpose - The creation of Hydra Units (the hardware necessary to run the Hyron Project) and worse, the processing of human beings to become Hyron Drones - People with severe neurological implants who interface dirctly with the Hydra, giving it vast memory capabilities and self-awareness. To complete these rigorous studies, the Illuminati sought several of the world's greatest scientists: Gary Savage, Tiffany Kavanagh, and 5 kidnapped Sarif Industries scientists, though these were moved to the Omega Ranch where they developed early Nanotechnologies, including the first strains of the Gray Death. Savage and Kavanagh made an unfortunate discovery, however. Hyron Drones have an incredibly high mortality rate mid-operation, and those that do survive surgery have a maximum life expectancy of 1 year, as glial tissue buildup and subsequent nervous system failure eventually occur. Belltower solved this problem through human trafficking; they would kidnap people from around the Indian and Pacific Oceans, place them in Stasis, and ship them en masse to the RBS where they are held in small cells prior to surgery. Layout Loading Bay 1, 2 and 3 Upon disembarking the Hei Zhen Zhu, the player must traverse two cargo holds populated by several Belltower agents and some bots, such as 80-X Boxguards and Turrets. It is fairly easy to sneak through, as the areas are cluttered with storage containers, but if the player sets off an alarm, Typhoon-equipped turrets will activate in the connecting hallways. When the player returns to find Pieter Burke, these ares will be heavily guarded by Shifters, Sneakers and a few Ogres, but the side paths will be trapped with new turrets and landmines. Office complex Following the cargo holds are the offices, which are mostly tight spaces that are well-patrolled but have several vents, fragile walls and other hidden paths around. Laser Tripwires are used liberally here. Inside Pieter Burkes office, pressing a hidden button under his desk will open a safe holding his Golden Revolver. Detention Block B Detention Block B can be found after the Offices. These are 3 floors of holding cells in a hexagon pattern, with a security tower positioned in the middle. Regular soldiers only patrol the bottom floor; the second floor is covered in tripwires and Automated Security bots, and the third floor consists of two Typhoon Turrets. The open cells have fragile walls that can be broken to find items and traverse the levels more easily. Behind a crate on one of the upper floors is a vent leading to a hidden gas pipe. This pipe must be destroyed to save both Kavanagh and the hostages during the Choices, Choices main mission. Interrogation Area and upper test laboratories Accessible via an additional security air lock, following the Interrogation Area is followed by the upper augmentation labs, where Nina Sullivan, another [Hyron drone candidate, is held. Attached to the test laboratories is the morgue with the secret elevator to Dr. Tiffany Kavanagh's seafloor lab. It is secured with a retina-scanner that can only be unlocked using the optical eye augmentation retrieved from Pieter Burke's office modified by Garvin Quinn at the In the belly of the beast quest. Seafloor Laboratories This area contains Dr. Tiffany Kavanagh's laboratory where Hyron drones are manufactured and stored in pods. Notes *Rifleman Bank is the site of a lighthouse in the South China Sea, between Vietnam and Malysia Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution locations